


Match Made in Heaven

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, dog adoptions, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something missing from Sam Winchester's life, and when he discovers a new dog adoption agency across from his favourite coffee shop, he thinks he knows what it is. But when he goes to the agency, he finds more than the dogs grabbing his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr by speightdaysaweek "AU where Gabriel runs a dog adoption agency"

Sam walked towards the coffee shop with his shoulders hunched and his hands shoved into his pockets, idly kicking at a small rock on the sidewalk. He wasn't sure what was causing his mood, but he was starting to get really sick of it. He'd been in a state of not giving a shit for a few weeks now, which made no sense. Here he was, barely a year out of law school, and already he was one of the most respected lawyers at the small human rights law firm where he'd done his final internship. He had a nice apartment in New York that was walking distance from his work (a bonus since he hated driving in the city), and really, he thought, very few worries in general. Yet somehow, he had a pervasive feeling of discontent that he couldn't quite shake. He shuffled into the cafe and ordered his usual “douche-coffee”, as his older brother was so fond of calling it (hey, there was nothing wrong with non-fat half-sweet caramel mochas, okay?) and sat down at his usual table by the window, staring idly out.

It was then that he noticed something that was decidedly not usual for this particular routine. Across the street was a new shop in a building that had been empty for months.

 _ **Match Made in Heaven Dog Adoption Agency,**_ the sign read in large, gaudy letters. Somewhat smaller lettering on the window read, _Matching lonely pups with their forever homes, one angel at a time._

A smile broke out on Sam's face and he stood up, picking up his coffee and leaving the shop to head across the street. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what he needed to break up the monotony that had developed in his life.

A bell above the door chimed as he stepped inside the small adoption agency. To one side he could see a fairly large enclosed area where four or five dogs were playing. To the other there was a long desk, behind which stood a shorter man with sandy brown hair and bright golden eyes.

“Well hello there,” the man said, somehow managing to slide innuendo even into that innocent statement. Sam felt himself colour slightly. “What can I do for you?”

“Uh, I was...thinking about a dog,” Sam stammered, mentally kicking himself for his sudden awkwardness.

The shorter man smirked. “Were you thinking about any particular dog, or are you looking for one?” he teased.

Sam laughed. “Looking, I guess. My life has finally started to settle down a little and it's felt like something's missing...when I saw your place here, I felt like I had to come in. So I guess I'm looking for a dog, even though I didn't know it until about five minutes ago.”

The shorter man grinned and nodded as he stepped out from behind the counter. “Well, why don't we go meet the ones we've got here?” he asked. He extended his hand. “Gabriel. And you are?”

“Oh, Sam. Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you, Gabriel,” he said, taking the man's hand and shaking it.

“Sam, huh,” Gabriel said, his eyes obviously raking over Sam's form. He wiggled his eyebrows. “I can work with that. You're sure it's a _dog_ you need, right?”

“Work with...” Sam started in confusion, but Gabriel was already far ahead of him, unlocking the door to the dog enclosure.

“What're you waiting for, Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked, looking over his shoulder. “You gonna come find your puppy soulmate or what?” Sam stood frozen in place for a moment, blinking in confusion at both the nickname as well as the ease with which Gabriel had apparently applied it to him, before shrugging it off and following behind the shorter but much more gregarious man.

Once inside, two dogs immediately came over to Sam. One, a large dog that was definitely at least part Rottweiler, eyed Sam carefully. The other, a smaller dog that Sam was fairly sure was a Jack Russell Terrier, bounced excitedly around his feet, placing his front paws on Sam's shins as he enthusiastically tried to encourage the man to pick him up.

Sam chuckled. “Hey, guys,” he said, bending down to pat the Jack Russell and extend his other hand for the more aloof Rottweiler to sniff.

Gabriel smiled. “These two, huh? That big one's called Crowley. He was a bit of an asshole when he first came in, but he's mellowed out a lot. The little one's Garth. He's...well, can't really explain Garth. He's friendly enough, though. Too friendly, some might say.” Sam grinned and sat down fully, still patting the dog he now knew was named Garth. Crowley continued to eye him carefully before sniffing in an unimpressed sort of way and walking away.

“I guess I didn't meet his standards,” Sam said with a laugh.

“You're probably too nice,” Gabriel said. “Despite being a total moose, you don't exactly exude overwhelming toughness.”

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed, trying to glare at Gabriel. “I'm tough!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You look like a puppy and a ray of sunshine had wild animalistic sex and you were the offspring.” Sam's mouth gaped open, inciting a laugh out of Gabriel. Just then, Garth jumped up onto Sam's lap and curled up, falling asleep. Sam grinned, scratching the dog lightly between the ears.

“Looks like someone's made a decision,” Sam said, chuckling. Gabriel smiled, the cockiness fading from his face for a moment.

“Looks like,” he said. “I'll bring the paperwork for you to fill out.” He disappeared out of the room before returning a few moments later carrying a form and a pen. He placed it beside Sam, who took the pen and filled out the form quickly.

“Sorry about the mess. It's a bit of a weird angle,” Sam said.

“Hey, no problem. If I can read it, we're good.” Gabriel picked up the form and scanned it. “Yeah, you're fine. You can take him now, if you like, but I'm going to have to do a home visit tomorrow to make sure he's okay. As you noted on the form, there is a one-week probationary period in which you can be inspected at random and the dog can be repossessed if he seems distressed.”

Sam nodded. “That's fine. Tomorrow's Friday so I get off work early, you can come by anytime after three.”

Gabriel grinned. “Fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow.” He winked.

Sam smiled and carefully picked up the sleeping dog on his lap, carrying him out of the adoption agency. As his mind started to go over the things he'd need to buy for Garth to make sure he passed the home inspection the next day, he felt his stomach give a little flip at the thought of the excitable dog adopter coming to his place.

*****

The next day, Sam started tidying up his apartment as soon as he got home from work. It didn't need it, not really, but Sam liked to be constantly moving when he was nervous. Besides, wiping the kitchen counter _one more time_ could only help things, right?

When 5:00 rolled around and Gabriel still hadn't arrived, Sam decided to start making dinner. Just as it finished, his phone gave the peculiar ring it did when someone was trying to buzz in. He picked it up quickly.

 _Samsquatch!_ came the voice through the receiver. _Here to make sure you haven't killed Garth yet._

Sam laughed. “Come on up, Gabriel,” he said, pressing the button to let him in before hanging up the phone and returning to the kitchen. In remarkably quick time, there was a knock at his apartment door. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel and went to answer it. Pulling it open, he found Gabriel standing in front of him holding a bottle of wine. He raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Wine?” he asked. “Seems extravagant for a house inspection.”

“I thought your girlfriend would appreciate it,” Gabriel said smoothly.

“What girlfriend?” Sam asked slowly.

“What? You're saying a big sasquatchy lawyer type like yourself hasn't managed to attract a lady friend yet?” Gabriel asked mockingly. “There must be something _very_ wrong with you.”

“Yes,” Sam said sarcastically. “See, they tend to be very turned off by my complete and total gayness.”

“Their loss,” Gabriel said, smirking. Suddenly, Sam's head shot around.

“Shit! Come in, I'll be right back!” He ran towards the kitchen, leaving Gabriel to let himself in and shut the door. Gabriel sauntered after him, grinning when he saw Sam scraping the contents of a frying pan into the garbage can.

“Problem?” he asked.

“Forgot about dinner. Burnt it beyond recognition,” Sam grumbled.

“Perfect. How do you feel about Chinese?” Gabriel asked. Sam stared at him blankly. “What? Chow Mein goes great with a nice red wine.”

“Um...home inspection?” Sam said slowly.

“Oh, that. I pretty much made that up on the spot. I'm not concerned about you, lawyer-boy, I just wanted to get into your apartment so I could win you over with my good looks and charm.” Sam stood rooted to the spot.

“You...I...excuse me?” Sam stammered. Gabriel winked.

“Where do you keep your takeout menus?” he asked. Sam pointed towards a drawer on the other side of the kitchen and Gabriel pulled it open, rifling through until he pulled out a Chinese food menu with a flourish before walking back towards Sam, who was leaning against the counter. Leaning against the larger man's chest, he opened the menu so they could both see it.

“So, Samsquatch, what do you want tonight?” he asked with a smirk. Sam swallowed hard, attempting to regain his thoughts. He was hardly opposed to what Gabriel seemed to be suggesting. The man was bizarre to say the least, but he was also entertaining, obviously kind, and had a non-immediate attractiveness about him that Sam found fascinating.

“Kung Pao Chicken,” he said when he found his voice.

“Like it spicy, do you?” Gabriel said.

“Sometimes,” Sam replied.

“Excellent. Kung Pao Chicken, Chow Mein, and some Chop Suey, then?” Gabriel suggested.

“Sounds good to me.”

Gabriel pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialled the number on the menu. He ordered rapidly before thanking the person and hanging up, sliding the phone back into his pocket.

“Gonna be forty five minutes, Samsquatch. What do you like to do for entertainment other than read large, probably boring books?” Gabriel asked.

Sam glared at him. “My books are not boring,” he growled.

“Oooh, defensive. I like it,” Gabriel said, turning to face him.

“You're a jerk,” Sam said.

“Probably,” Gabriel said brightly. He grinned at Sam, who scowled harder. “Quite the bitchface you've got there, Sammy.”

“Shut up,” Sam said.

“Make me,” Gabriel replied.

“Did you seriously just use _that_ line?” Sam asked before bending forward and kissing Gabriel hard. His lips were pliant beneath Sam's own.

When they broke apart a moment later, Gabriel mumbled, “Well, it worked, didn't it?”

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed him again.  


End file.
